Der Deal
by RSLFan
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Wilson ausschlaggebend in der Vogler Geschichte gewesen wäre? Dark fic!


Edward Vogler, das personifizierte Böse, klopfte an Wilsons Bürotür, hörte das 'Herein' von dem Onkologen und öffnete die Tür.

"Doktor Wilson…", begann er ohne Umschweife, kam auf den Schreibtisch zu und setzte sich, ohne das Wilson ihn dazu eingeladen hatte.

"Mr. Vogler…", erwiderte Wilson, lehnte sich abwartend zurück und fragte sich sogleich, was der Besuch sollte.

"Wie ich hörte, sind Sie gut Freund mit House.", beiläufig sprach Vogler.

Wilson runzelte die Stirn, wusste nicht so recht, wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde. Nur eins wusste er. Er musste höllisch auf der Hut sein.

"Wir sind Kollegen. Mehr nicht", sagte er ausweichend.

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Voglers Gesicht.

"So so. Kollegen. Nun ja…" Vogler schlug die Beine übereinander, faltete die Hände und ließ seinen Blick über das Regal hinter Wilson schweifen. "Jahrgansbester wie ich sehe…"

"Ja." Wilson war mehr als verwirrt.

"Warum halten Sie ihren Kopf für so einen hin? Ich meine, Ihr Leben könnte weit besser und ruhiger verlaufen, wenn Sie sich von ihm lösen würden."

Einen Moment dachte Wilson über seine Antwort nach.

"House mag zwar ein unliebsamer Mitarbeiter sein, aber in den letzten Jahren hat er noch nie einen Patienten verloren…" Er unterbrach sich, als er sah, wie Vogler eine Hand hob.

"Wilson…James…Ich darf Sie doch James nennen…"

"Nein."

"Okay…" Vogler räusperte sich, lehnte sich dann vor, legte seine Hände auf den Schreibtisch. "Sie schmeißen Ihre Karriere für so einen Typen weg. Alle Achtung. Ich würde das nicht tun."

"Mr. Vogler…Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr Besuch hier zu bedeuten hat. Kommen Sie zur Sache oder verlassen Sie mein Büro. Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen."

Ein kurzes Nicken von Vogler.

"Gut. Ich mache Ihnen folgendes Angebot…"

Wilson räumte die letzte Kiste in den Kofferraum, schloss ihn dann und schritt zur Fahrertür.

Was Vogler ihm angeboten hatte, war ungeheuerlich.

Er würde so etwas nicht tun. So wichtig war der Job am PPTH auch nicht. Wilson wusste, dass er gut war und er würde ohne große Probleme eine neue Stelle an einer anderen Klinik finden.

Er nahm hinter dem Lenkrad platz, steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und schrie erschrocken auf, als etwas an die Scheibe klopfte.

"Gott House!", brüllte Wilson, sah seinen Freund aus großen Augen an.

Erneut klopfte House gegen die Scheibe und Wilson ließ sie herunter.

"Schlechtes Gewissen?", fragte House unschuldig.

"Was?" War das zu fassen? House hatte die Frechheit, hier aufzukreuzen und ihn dumm anzumachen.

"Was wollte dieser schwarze Fettsack von Dir?" Ein fragender, alles vernichtender Blick traf Wilson.

"Das geht Dich gar nichts an."

"Doch geht es. Macht ihr gemeinsame Sache? Verbündest Du dich mit diesem Vogler, um mich abzuservieren?"

Ungläubigkeit trat in Wilsons Gesicht. Er löste den Gurt, stieg langsam aus.

"Hör gut zu House. Ich habe den Kopf für Dich hingehalten bei dieser Aufsichtsratssitzung. Ich habe dagegen gestimmt, dass er Dich sofort feuert. Ich habe keinen Job mehr und jetzt kommst Du und unterstellst mir, dass ich mit Vogler unter einer Decke stecke? Sag mal spinnst Du?" Die Stimme von Wilson hatte einen gefährlichen Ton angenommen.

House senkte den Kopf, schürzte die Lippen. Wilsons Tonfall und Haltung signalisierte ihm, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

"Gut. Tut mir leid", presste House hervor, hob den Kopf wieder.

Ein leichtes Nicken, ein Türknallen und dann fuhr Wilson davon.

Schon seit Stunden lag Wilson wach. Julie lag neben ihm, schlief. So viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, dass er einfach keine Ruhe mehr fand.

Schließlich stand er auf, ging ins Bad und wenig später saß er in der Küche, dachte erneut über das Angebot von Vogler nach.

Sollte er es doch annehmen?

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal so tief sinken würde. Aber wie es schien, ging es noch tiefer. Kein wunder, wenn man mit House befreundet war.

Wilson fällte eine Entscheidung.

"Ich wusste doch, dass Sie mein Angebot annehmen würden. Kommen Sie herein." Vogler lächelte charmant, ließ Wilson eintreten.

Unschlüssig schaute sich Wilson um, blickte dann Vogler an.

"Nun ja…Ich also…", begann der Onkologe, brach aber ab, als Vogler auf ihn zutrat.

"Keine Angst." Vogler streckte eine Hand aus, fuhr zart über das Shirt von Wilson.

Dieser musste hart schlucken und er merkte wie ihm der Mund trocken wurde.

Das war reiner Wahnsinn, dachte er.

"Hat Dich jemand gesehen?" Beiläufig wechselte Vogler zum Du, deutete auf die Couch.

"Ich denke nicht", erwiderte Wilson mit rauer Stimme.

"Gut."

Sie nahmen platz, schauten sich einen Moment an.

"Möchtest Du etwas zu trinken?"

Wilson lehnte danken ab. Er wollte einen klaren Kopf behalten.

"Ehe wir zur…Sache…schreiten…Sie ziehen die 100 Millionen zurück und verlassen Princeton? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

"Ja."

Wilson atmete tief durch.

"Okay", sagte er. Du schuldest mir was, House, dachte er.

Vogler lächelte erfreut, denn er würde bekommen, was er wollte. Er machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Wilson war schlecht. Er fühlte sich hundeelend.

Nach einer Runde über der Kloschüssel hängen, war er fix und fertig.

Er war weiß wie die Wand, hatte das Gefühl, alles Leben wäre aus seinem Körper gewichen.

Die drei Aspirin die er geschluckt hatte, halfen nicht wirklich gegen die rasenden Kopfschmerzen.

Ruhe. Einfach nur Ruhe. Das war das einzige, was er jetzt brauchte.

Die Jalousine seines Büros war geschlossen, signalisierte damit seinen Mitarbeitern, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte.

Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Schiebetür drang an sein Ohr und er stöhnte innerlich auf.

"Vogler ist weg." House trat neben die Couch, blickte auf Wilson hinab.

"Ich weiß. Cuddy hat mich schon darüber informiert." Wilson ließ weiterhin die Augen geschlossen.

"Hast Du deinen Job wieder?"

"Ja."

Erleichtert atmete House auf.

"Dann ist wieder alles okay zwischen uns?"

Langsam öffnete Wilson die Augen, begegnete dem Blick seines Freundes.

"Ja."

"Danke Wilson." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte House Mundwinkel. "Migräne?"

"Ja."

Ein mitfühlendes Nicken.

"Okay. Ich lass Dich dann mal wieder allein." House wandte sich ab, blieb aber noch einmal stehen, blickte zurück zu dem jüngeren Arzt.

"Deine Freundschaft ist mir wichtig", sagte er leise.

Wilson schloss die Augen wieder.

"Ich weiß House."


End file.
